


Tell Me I'm the Fool

by singedsun



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedsun/pseuds/singedsun
Summary: “You want to talk about it?” Matt asks. “Or do you want a distraction?”Taliesin sighs again and rolls his head to the side to look at Matt. “Distraction. I’ve got all week to process and figure out what to do next. I don’t have to do it tonight.”





	Tell Me I'm the Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurea/gifts).



> The night of episode #68 of season 1. Spoilers for the end of that episode.

“I can’t believe you don’t want to talk about it,” Marisha says. “Why aren’t you more upset?” She shakes her head and gestures to Taliesin. “This is  _ Percy _ , Tal. He can’t die.”

“He is dead.” Taliesin shrugs and glances at Matt. 

Matt nods. “We’ll see how it goes next week.” He half shrugs and smiles at Marisha. “Things could happen.”

Marisha heaves a sigh and shrugs. “Okay.” She gives Taliesin a pointed look while picking up her phone from the sofa. She points it at Taliesin. “Talk to us, I guess? When you’re ready? Ashley’s wants to be here next week, so we’ll have Pike.”

“I will, I will. Just... I need a little time to think about it. Figure out what I want to do.” He half-smiles at Marisha. 

Matt pats his shoulder. “Hey man, let me know if you have questions or thoughts. We can talk through whatever before next Thursday.”

Taliesin nods. “Yeah we should do that. I have thoughts. I think.” He chuckles. “I think I have thoughts about it anyway.” 

Matt and Marisha both give half-hearted laughs. Liam walks through on his way out the door, bag over his shoulder. He stops next to Taliesin and reaches across his shoulders to pull him into a side hug. Taliesin rests his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“It’ll be okay,” Liam says. “We’ll have Pike next week.”

“Sure.” Talisin nods. His friends are just trying to help and be supportive, like always. But Percy dying isn’t the same as the others. Already he’s thinking about who else he could bring to the table. Is there something else he could bring to the table? Someone who isn’t as broken as Percy was. 

Liam pats him and ruffles his hair. “You need anything?"

Taliesin shakes his head. "It's fine, go home."

Liam and Matt share a look. A moment passes and Liam leans in, pulling Taliesin in for a tight hug. "Hey, I love you. Right?" He nods firmly. "Now, make sure you watch your phone, we’re going to have stuff to talk about this week.”

“Alright."

"Good night, Tal."

The others are coming up, Sam and Travis and Laura, all with words of comfort and encouragement. All some variation on the fact that Ashley isn’t working next Thursday and Pike can work her Sarenrae magic on Percy. He’ll be good as new, Sam says. 

Taliesin nods at each of them, spreading around hugs as everyone says their goodbyes. Matt’s at his side again once it goes quiet in the front lobby.

“You okay?” Matt rests a hand on the back of his neck, a warm source of steady comfort. 

He looks down with a small nod. “I will be. It’s a lot, you know?”

“Yeah, man.” Matt’s blue eyes soften and his voice drops to a low whisper. “You sure? Really?”

Taliesin draws in his bottom lip and stares at the floor. “Not really. It’s going to be a rough week... thinking about this. And knowing everyone on the internet is probably screaming at me right now. I can’t deal with that.”

“We’re gonna stop for food and then head home. You’re welcome to join us. We can keep your mind off it for tonight, at least.”

“I... no, maybe.” He looks up at Matt. His chest tightens at the furrow of Matt’s brow. He hadn’t thought about what Matt must feel like, having done this to Percy. He thinks back at the other times players have died. It’s not been like this before... this week long break to figure things out. He nods. “Actually, that sounds nice. Yeah. Let’s do that.”

It’s not the first time he’s ended up at their house after a Thursday night. He leans into Matt’s open arm, resting his head on top of Matt’s. Matt’s fingers draw down his neck and rub his back for a few moments. 

Marisha reappears and smiles at them. “You coming with us?”

“I am.”

“Good.” She and Matt say it at the same time and then laugh. “Good,” Matt echoes as his hand falls away. 

They gather their things, say goodnight to the crew, wait for Marisha to grab something from her office and then they’re piling into the car and on their way home. The ride is pretty quiet, although in the front seats Matt and Marisha are recounting a few details of the fight. Typically, Taliesin would join in, but Percy’s death at Ripley’s hands and Orthax abandoning him after so long... it’s a lot to process. He’s still pushing ideas back and forth across the long dark hallways of his mind by the time they reach the house. 

“I’ve got some work to do before I’ll be ready for bed,” Marisha says once they get inside. She’s unloading a laptop and a binder from her backpack. “That okay?”

Matt nods. “Yeah. Tal and I can uh... talk while you do that.” He looks at Taliesin and nods towards the living room couch. 

Taliesin drops his bag next to the sofa and sits down, laying back in the seat and scooting down until the back of his head touches the back of the sofa. He sighs. 

“You want to talk about it?” Matt asks. “Or do you want a distraction?”

Taliesin sighs again and rolls his head to the side to look at Matt. “Distraction. I’ve got all week to process and figure out what to do next. I don’t have to do it tonight.”

“No, you don’t.” Matt sits down next to him, legs touching. He draws close and kisses Taliesin on the cheek. His hand runs across the short hairs on the side of his head, sliding between the longer hair in the back. 

Taliesin makes a soft, pleased sound in his throat, almost a purr. He closes his eyes.

“Yeah, this’ll do just fine.”   
  
“Good,” Matt whispers, lips still dangerously close to Taliesin’s ear.

Matt’s other hand slides over his chest, drawing slender fingers down softly over Taliesin’s belly. “It’s been awhile,” he whispers.

Taliesin makes a sound of agreement low in his throat and turns his head to look at Matt through slitted eyes. Matt doesn’t pull away, his face only millimeters away. They share a quick kiss. 

“Hey, Liam sent--” Marisha’s voice comes to them from the other side of the room. “Yup. I’ll tell him you’re here,” she says, looking back at her phone and typing something in. “He’ll be here in ten, he says.”

Matt looks at Marisha and she smiles. “I’ll open the door for him, why don’t you two go back to the room if you’re going to do that?”

“Sure.” Matt grabs Taliesin’s hand and stands up. He pulls gently, coaxing Taliesin up and pulling him down the hall.

There’s an echo of Marisha’s voice following them down the hall as they walk towards the bedroom. “Have fun!”

Taliesin chuckles. He loves that woman, so, so much. 

Matt leads him to the bedroom and then to the bed, sitting first and moving his hands quickly to Taliesin’s waist. He grabs for his waist of his jeans and slides along the edge, both hands moving towards the button at the center. Matt’s gazing up at him through long lashes, eyes gone dark with lust. 

Taliesin lets himself be handled with care by gentle hands and the soft sounds Matt makes as he works Taliesin free from his clothing. He pulls him down to the bed with a few stray kisses against his belly, his shoulders. There’s a hunger to the kiss that finds his lips again, tongue darting across Taliesin’s lips. 

It has been awhile, Taliesin thinks. He doesn’t remember when he was last here, with Matt. Matt rests a leg over the top of Taliesin’s as he presses long, gentle kisses to his neck and cheeks, brushing back his hair with a wayward hand. His other hand is sliding under Taliesin’s shirt, tracing lazy circles over his nipples with comfortable ease. 

Matt’s kisses work their way down his chest, shirt pushed up to press lips to flesh. His hands trail behind his mouth and sliding between his legs as Matt’s tongue curls around the tip of his cock. Taliesin hums with the thrill of the sensation of Matt’s mouth closed firmly over him. 

“Oh,” he whispers. His eyes are closed and he crosses his arms over his head, blocking his face from the light. “Yeah.” He swallows deep as Matt’s mouth slides down, tongue pressed to the underside of his penis as he takes him all in. 

He’s not sure how much time goes by, lost as he is in waves of pleasure, before he hears Liam’s voice. It’s distant, an echo down a long, dark hallway that steadily grows louder. He feels the shadow of Liam’s presence without even opening his eyes. Warm breath settles over his ear. 

“Hey, Tal.”

Taliesin opens his mouth to speak. “Ahh--”

Matt works his throat, swallowing and drawing his mouth firm over the head of Taliesin. His tongue flicks over the tip and Taliesin shudders in a sudden shock of chill air. 

“Hey,” Matt says, voice drawn into a husky whisper. 

“I wasn’t far,” Liam offers.

“Thanks,” Taliesin says, gaining a moment of clarity from his pleasured haze. “No thinking...” he says softly. “Not tonight.”

“Yeah, I can help with that.”

There’s a collision of shuffling sounds and Taliesin is jostled slightly as one man moves away and another takes his place. 

He hears the clink of something solid being placed on the table next to the bed and he risks a peek as Liam is lowering himself back down between his legs. His lips curl into a grin at the sight of Liam’s dark eyes, concern swirling in their depths, a sly smile on his lips. 

Liam half shrugs and shares a glance with Matt before his eyes settle back on Taliesin’s face. Slowly, he lowers his head to capture Taliesin’s cock with his mouth. Taliesin’s eyes flutter closed once more as he lets the pressure and pleasure of Liam course through him. 

“Oh yes,” he whispers.

The bed shifts under him as Matt settles next to him, body nestled against Taliesin’s as close as he can get. Taliesin extends and arm around him, brushing over his hair and settling around his shoulders. Matt slides up to rest his head on Taliesin’s shoulder. His hand is moving over Taliesin’s chest again. 

Liam works into a rhythm, drawing Taliesin deep inside his mouth before sliding back. He hums slightly as he work, a pleasing purr that Taliesin can feel the echoes up all the way up his spine. Matt curls in, hand sliding over his cheek and pulling his chin towards him. He’s warm and there’s the familiar salt and sour scent on his lips as he draws Taliesin in for a kiss. 

Taliesin moves his over hand from his face to Matt’s as he responds, fingers wrapping around the back of Matt’s neck. Hair catches in his fingers as he pulls Matt closer, his kisses deep and hungry. He moans deep in his throat as Liam teases him with a swirl of his tongue. Matt responds with a softer echo of the sound. 

It’s not long before Liam brings him to climax. It’s a choir of pleasured moans, Liam swallowing in delight as he finishes. 

Taliesin slides into the center of the bed, letting Liam come up on his other side. Liam kisses his temple, wet lips warm on his skin. 

There’s a hand between his legs, Matt’s he thinks, with gentle caresses inside his thigh. 

Taliesin feels like there’s something profound he should say. He’s usually not on the receiving end of nights like these, far preferring to be the distraction than receive it. But the post-climax fog and mental exhaustion of the day and the game, keep his eyes closed even as Matt pulls back and let’s Liam turn his face towards him instead. His lips are claimed by Liam’s full mouth, gentle kisses swallowing away any words he might have said. 

“You want to stay tonight?” Matt whispers. 

Taliesin can’t speak for the tongue pressed against his, but he attempts a soft nod.

“Good.”

Liam pulls away with a teasing nip of teeth on Taliesin’s bottom lip. 

Silence falls over them as all three of them lay there quietly, hands moving across Taliesin’s body, steady, soft caresses. Tight squeezes punctuate the moment, sideways hugs of comfort. 

There’s tears at the corners of his eyes before he realizes it and he’s unsure if the tears are happy or sad. The night is settling over him and he tries to push away the loss of Percy from his mind. 

“Oh, buddy,” Liam says quietly. “I know.”

“Tal,” Matt says. “Hey, we’re here.”

Taliesin nods. “I know.” He squeezes his arms, capture the warmth of his friends on either side of him. “Thanks.”


End file.
